


The things I never knew

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Games, Headcanon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: What if Harry and Draco bonded over their shit childhoods ...So it's 8th year and the returning students are all playing Never have I ever.





	The things I never knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

It starts out innocent enough. 

'Never have I ever kissed a girl.' Most people drink. Pansy drinks, which gets a few interested looks from the boys in the circle. 

'Never have I ever kissed a boy.' Harry's looking around the circle when Malfoy tips his cup to his lips, cheeks tinged faintly pink. His mouth feels suddenly dry and he doesn't quite know why. 

They go round and round, generic questions until everyone's feeling a little buzzed. 

Then Harry looks Malfoy right in the eye, 'Never have I ever caught the snitch in a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match'.

Malfoy scowls and Harry smirks, taking a big gulp. He may be slightly drunk. 

Malfoy interrupts Blaise's turn to say, 'Never have I ever fainted in front of half the school.'  
Now Harry's scowling. 

Harry: 'Never have I ever pretended to be injured by a magical creature.' Malfoy hesitates, then drinks. 

So now they're trying to outdo each other with injuries. 

Malfoy: 'Never have I ever lost all the bones in my arm.' 

'Never have I ever been crucio'd'. They both drink. 

Everyone else is exchanging pointed glances and the party starts to break up but the two of them are still sitting there, gazes locked intently. Hermione says goodnight on her way to bed with Ron, but Harry doesn't even look. 

Harry: 'Never have I ever been hit somewhere the bruise won't show.' Malfoy drinks. Harry drinks a beat after. 

Malfoy: 'Never have I ever been threatened with death if I didn't do what I was told.' They drink at the same time and Harry feels his certainty about the boy in front of him unravelling. 

Harry, eyes locked on Malfoy: 'Never have I ever been locked in a cupboard by my family.' He watches, stunned, as Malfoy drinks, face open and vulnerable in a way he's never seen before. 

Harry, looking into the fire, voice quiet now, 'Never have I ever cried myself to sleep because there was _no one_ who could help me.'  
He isn't even surprised when Draco drinks. 

They sit in silence for a long time after that.


End file.
